cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacific Orange Weekly News Archive
Here in the peaceful, ordered sanctuaries of the Pacific Orange Weekly News Archive, older editions of Pacific Orange Weekly News are left quietly to yellow and provide sustenance to those bookworms and moths whose sole purpose in life is to frustrate attempts by future generations to access their media's past. Open from 9am - 5 pm everyday, excluding public holidays. Eating, drinking, talking and having fun generally is expressly forbidden by the head archivist. Edition 1 Tax Increase Announced =Saint Victoria, Pacific Orange = In a move designed to discourage the Federal Reserve Bank from raising interest rates, the government has today announced the increase of all Pacific Orange tax rates from 28% to 30%. The Opposition leader Anthony O'Farrell has slammed the government's decision as yet another election campaign promise broken. "This Pan Red government has yet again proven itself unable amongst other things at handling the nation's economic matters. Mr Phanomyong promised to voters in January that he would not raise taxes yet here he is doing the contrary." The government has swept aside these accusations as mere political talk. "This is purely a pragmatic decision undertaken by the government to protect the financial considerations of the people," the Chancellor of the Exchequer said today, "Had Mr Goldmeyer or any other person been placed in the situation, they would have down likewise." Despite whatever economic arguments the government has put forth, the tax increase, following a string of increases in government taxation, is unlikely to go down well with voters in the mid term federal elections with strong negative reactions being voiced by Pacific Orange' commercial and business sector. Already, the latest two party preferred opinion polls are showing Labour down by 4 points and the Nationalist Party up by 3 points; thereby narrowing the gap by 7 points to make it 48-43. But the Pan Red Coalition's primary support in the Legislative Assembly has only decreased by 2% and remains steady in the Senate. Whether this decision will spell the end for Prime Minister Leekpai's Pan Red Coalition government and thus cost President Phanomyong the ability to implement his Greater Society program thus remains to be seen. Nevertheless, most observers are calling this a decision the government shouldn't have chosen to take. Troops To Come Home =Greentopia, Pacific Green = The first of the POSDF soldiers deployed in May as part of the Pacific Orange regional task force sent to the Pacific Green capital of Greentopia to restore law and order as fighting between government and rebel groups plunges the country into anarchy, will be withdrawn beginning from next month following confirmation by Pacific Green and Foreign Ministry officials. Troops from Oosutoria will be taking their place. Originally numbering only 150 men, additional POSDF personnel were despatched in June following attempted attacks on the Pacific Orange embassy and adjacent POSDF military compound. The identity of those assailants continues to remain unknown but it is believed by CBI analysts to have been the work of rebel groups resentful for the Republic's support towards the beleagured Pacific Green government. Initially sent to supervise and train local security and police forces, the task force was soon forced to expand its committment to actively patrolling and policing the streets of Greentopia as violence and fighting quickly grew out of hand. Generally regarded as a qualified success, the POSDF presence has nonetheless attracted criticism including allegations of brutality, black market participation and intervention into domestic Pacific Green politics. At home too, the operation has been burden to government officials with the three POSDF fatalities last month in a gun battle with rebel forces. No wonder then that President Phanomyong looked rather relieved when he announced an end to Operation Securing Peace. "With much of Greentopia secured by POSDF forces, we can safely confirm that Oosutorian troops will able to sufficiently take over in all local security and policing matters." Whilst the first troops are due home sometime next month, the entire taskforce - including the missile frigates Huskisson and Dzionara - is not expected to be totally withdrawn until late next year. Category:Pacific Orange